1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to tossing games and more particularly, to a disc toss game which is characterized by an elongated, flat game mat having a smooth surface and a textured surface, both provided with surface indicia for marking the location of a disc which is tossed onto the game mat by a player. In a preferred embodiment the smooth surface of the game mat includes one or more target lines, located commensurate with the skill of the player tossing the disc, while the textured surface includes a foul line and multiple, arcuate and circular depressions which tend to cause the disc to skitter and deflect after striking the game mat. In a most preferred embodiment of the invention the disc is configured with a taper and a corresponding fixed weight along a segment of the disc periphery, with particulate material located in various cavities in the disc. The disc toss game is easily stored and carried in a flexible, zippered carrier.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many toss-type games are known in the art. Among the most popular of these games is the old and popular game of "horseshoes", which involves tossing enlarged horseshoes toward spaced apart metal stakes, with a view toward engaging the horseshoes with the stakes. U.S. Pat. No. 285,396, dated Sep. 25, 1883, to K. Adams, details a game board mounted on a frame, to which frame is suspended a bell that may be struck by a bag passing over the primary area of the game board. A central opening is provided in the game board and the contestants stand at a distance from the game board and attempt to toss the bags in the central opening, which counts the highest number of points. Various other scoring may be achieved by striking the game board at certain points. U.S. Pat. No. 715,249, dated Dec. 9, 1902, to E. H. Dunbar, details a "Game Apparatus" which includes a triangular-shaped board mounted on a frame and fitted with multiple holes, underneath which are secured elongated pockets. A projectile such as a leather bag containing small, loose particles is then thrown toward the board, with a view toward tossing the particle-filled leather projectile through one of the openings in the board. U.S. Pat. No. 757,440, dated Apr. 19, 1904, to J. S. Croxford, details a funnel-shaped frame which opens upwardly and is fitted with canvas panels having multiple pockets shaped therein. The object of the game is to toss a ball into one of the pockets. Another "Game Apparatus" is detailed in U.S. Pat. No. 810,234, dated Jan. 16, 1906, to F. L. Sackett. The device includes an octagonal-shaped game table provided with multiple openings or pockets and upward-standing rubber pins. An oblate spheroid game piece is projected toward the pockets in the game table by a modified pool cue. U.S. Pat. No. 922,717, dated May 25, 1909, to G. H. Parker, details a game which includes a game board pivotally mounted in a case or box and supported by a wire member when the box is in the open configuration. The wire member supports the game board at an angle with respect to the horizontal and the game board is fitted with multiple openings for receiving a projectile tossed by contestants standing at a distance from the game board. U.S. Pat. No. 1,279,654, dated Sep. 24, 1918, to H. M. Charlesworth, details a "Game Apparatus". The game apparatus includes a game board tilted on foldable legs, with multiple, netted openings therein and a spring-operated catapult located at a selected distance from the game board for catapulting a ball toward the game board, with a view toward placing the ball in one of the netted openings. U.S. Pat. No. 2,287,113, dated Jun. 23, 1942, to A. J. Markey, details an "Amusement Device" which includes an elevated game board fitted with multiple openings or cups and a sliding tray attached to the game board for recording scores. Each player stands a selected distance from the game board and tries to direct a ball, coin, or other playing member toward the target, which is one of the cups in the game board. U.S. Pat. No. 3,001,791, dated Sep. 26, 1961, to G. K. Atwood, details a "Table Game" which is foldable and includes a net extended across the center, as in a ping pong table. A pair of recessed, netted openings are provided in the table on each side of the net and the object of the game is to direct a ping-pong ball over the net and into the netted opening.
It is an object of this invention to provide a new and improved disc toss game which includes a game mat having a smooth surface and a textured surface, both provided with target indicia, and a disc which is tossed onto the game mat toward the target indicia.
Another object of the invention is to provide a new and improved disc toss game which includes an elongated, flat game mat having a smooth surface and a textured surface and provided with target indicia and a smooth disc having a taper provided with a fixed weight and at least one internal cavity for receiving particulate material to influence the disc in flight when the disc is tossed toward the target indicia on the game mat.
Yet another object of this invention is to provide a new and improved disc toss game which includes at least one target indicia on a flat or textured surface and a tapered, weighted disc for tossing at the target indicia.
A still further object of this invention is to provide a disc toss game which is characterized by an elongated, resilient flexible game mat having a "memory", a smooth side and a textured side and at least one target indicia provided on each side of the mat, and a disc having a tapered, weighted peripheral edge segment and multiple internal cavities partially filled with particulate material, for tossing at the target indicia on the game mat.